


A Role Reversal

by memoriesaremine



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, StarKid Productions RPF
Genre: F/M, Harry Paulter AU, Pre-Canon, Sickfic, sick becky barnes, this is so self indulgent omg, with a surprise appearance from specs the kitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 10:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23849830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memoriesaremine/pseuds/memoriesaremine
Summary: Becky was usually the one taking care of Tom, today, it was the other way around.
Relationships: Becky Barnes/Tom Houston
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	A Role Reversal

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway , my coauthor @justasidekick had this idea and it sent us REELING

Becky didn’t like missing classes for menial things. That included storms for Professor Tootsie’s class and her own health for any other class. She did not care if she was sick. School came first. 

Today was one of those days where both were true. Becky woke up with a pounding headache and clammy skin. Behind the pounding, she could hear the rain pitter-patter against her dormitory window. She had Care of Magical Creatures first. Great. 

Upon getting up, she felt woozy and out of body as she wandered down the hall to the bathroom. Maybe splashing some water on her face could help. She had to resist the impulse to crawl back into bed and not move for the rest of the day. She had work to do. 

Cheer up, Becky, she thought to herself. Care of Magical Creatures is with the Gryffindors. That means Tom! 

Tom would hopefully not notice how tired and pale she looked in the mirror. She got dressed for classes and walked down to the Great Hall. Of course, it was loud and bustling and her ears were already ringing. This did not help. 

Becky mostly stared at the plates in front of her. She heroically managed to eat half a piece of toast, which was all she could stomach. She then caught up with Tom to walk to Care of Magical Creatures with him.  
“You look pale, Beck,” Tom said, studying her face with concern. 

“Hi, babe.” Becky shrugged. “I’m fine.”

“Sorry, babe,” Tom said. “Hi to you, too. But you don’t look so good.” 

“Tom!” Becky managed to joke. “That’s not something you say to a lady.” 

“Not like that, babe, you’re stunning, but you look exhausted and sick. You shouldn’t be going outside in this kind of weather.”

“I’m fine, Tom,” she promised, though she didn’t believe it one bit. “Don’t worry about me.” 

“Okay. The second you look worse, we’re coming straight back here.” He responded, draping his robe over Becky’s Ravenclaw one. 

“You’ll get dress-coded.” She reminded. 

“By Professor Tootsie?” Tom grinned. “Come on, babe. He won’t.” 

“I was thinking more or less Professor Houston or Professor Mega-Girl, since she has a free class this time around.” 

“Well, I guess that we just can’t run into them, now, can we?” Tom said with another of his heart-melting grins. 

“You’re going to give me a heart attack one of these days, Tommy.” She was happy to be able to joke with him, but the pain in her head was becoming a little bit unbearable. As they walked, she leaned her head on his shoulder. 

Tom pulled her close as they stepped out into the rain to make their way to Tootsie’s hut. He kept glancing over at her in concern, checking her face for any signs of her condition worsening. 

Tootsie opened the door, seeing Becky leaning into Tom. “Ms. Barnes! Mr. Houston!” They always came early to visit their favorite professors. 

“Good morning, Professor.” Becky managed a smile. “How is Emberly?”

“She has her kittens last week, come in.” Tootsie allowed them in and showed them the newborns. 

“Aww, look at them!” Tom said. The smile on his face was adorable. “Wow, they’re cute.”  
Professor Tootsie was studying Becky’s face as Tom let the kittens sniff his hand. 

“Ms. Barnes, you look awful sick.” He said, watching her. Becky had been shivering, pulling Tom’s robe around her. 

“It’s alright, Professor, really,” Becky reassured him. “Exams are soon.” 

“If you’re sick, I don’t want you in my class. You’re ahead anyways. And Meredith can say the same for hers when she comes back from the castle.” 

“That’s what I’ve been telling her all morning,” Tom chimed in. He’d been stroking one of the kittens. She was all black, with cute little white patches on her eyes, but he set the kitten down and moved back toward Becky. 

“well, Ms. Barnes, we’ll wait for Meredith to come back and tell you then.” Tootsie shrugged as he bent down to pick up the kitten Tom had been petting. 

“Fine,” Becky said reluctantly. “I’ll go.” 

“C’mon, you’re going to my dorm. And no learning today.” Tom scooped Becky up and held her bridal-style, “Professor Tootsie, you don’t mind if I...skip, right?” 

“You can make up the homework easily,” Professor Tootsie replied. “Go make sure Ms. Barnes stays in bed today.” 

“Thanks, Professor.” He went to leave, but Professor Mega-Girl came in as well. 

“Oh, Mr. Houston, Ms. Barnes, good morning.” She smiled, taking her jacket off and hanging it to dry. 

“Good morning, Professor,” Tom said politely. “I was just taking Miss, Refuse-To-Skip-Class-Even-When-I-Have-a-Fever here to bed.” 

“I’m fine, Professor, he’s just overreacting.” Becky couldn’t help but reply, leaning more into Tom’s chest. Laying down did sound good, but she couldn’t let him win this one. 

“Get some rest, Ms. Barnes,” Professor Mega-Girl said reproachfully. “I think I’m going to have to give this one to Mr. Houston.” 

“Well, can I take my Beedle the Bard book then?” She pointed to it in the bookshelf, “So I can work on that.” 

“Well, at least you can do it laying down.” Professor Mega-Girl handed Becky the book reluctantly. “But really, you should be resting.” 

“I will tell Professor Houston about you taking your sick day.” Tootsie offered. 

“Thank you, Professor,” Becky said, settling into Tom’s arms. 

“Alright, bedtime, Beck.” Tom gave a goodbye nod to their professors, then carried Becky easily out the door and back up to the castle. 

Becky liked it when Tom carried her. She was light for being tall, plus he was strong and could hold her easily. They waited for students to pass by the stairs and went up to the Gryffindor tower. 

The Fat Lady let them pass without a word to Tom about bringing a Ravenclaw girl into the dormitory. Becky could swear she saw the image smile as they passed. 

“I’m cold.” Becky mumbled after a minute, the wet clothes finally seeping into her. 

“I’ve got a sweatshirt up there you can wear.” Tom said. He set Becky down in front of the roaring fireplace. “I’ll be back in just a minute. You can warm up here.” She waited by the fire, trying to get warm. She wiped the rain off her glasses and put them back on as Tom came down the stairs, his hoodie in his hand. 

Becky pulled it over her head immediately when he offered it, and instantly she felt better. Her head was still pounding and she still shivered with fever, but Tom seemed to have that effect. She was just slightly less miserable. 

“Hey, what can I do to help? You’re the nurse here.” He rubbed her shoulders gently and Becky leaned into his touch. She blushed for a second. 

“Do you still have those washcloths upstairs?” 

Tom nodded, and scampered upstairs. He returned in triumph a few moments later with a wet rag of cold water. He pressed it to Becky’s forehead as his other arm encircled her shoulders, pulling her close. 

“That feels good, babe.” She whispered. “Thank you. I’m sorry I pulled you out of your classes.” 

“Are you kididng?” Tom said with a gentle laugh. “For the prettiest nurse I know?” 

“I mean, usually I’m caring for you, so is this finally my payment?” She looked up at him and she could swear she could make out little hearts in his eyes. 

“Yeah. About time,” Tom said softly. He kissed the top of her head. “All the times you’ve patched me up? This is long overdue.” 

She paused for a moment, leaning into his arms quietly. The Beedle the Bard book was tucked beneath Tom’s arm, and she tugged it out and looked at the cover. 

“Tommy, can you read to me? Please? And—and write in notes, too? So I can actually get this goddamn project done.” She studied the cover. 

“Yes, Becky,” Tom said, his fingers running through her hair. “I’ll even take notes because I love you that much.” 

“You’re amazing.” She adjusted herself in his arms and let her eyes close. She wasn’t planning on sleeping, but the sound of his voice, his fingers in her hair, and just her general mood lulled her to sleep. 

Tom was still reading to her when she woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> um anyway i love,,,them


End file.
